


The Other Harry

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry makes a shocking discovery.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage sex, and naughty language.

Harry is sitting in his bed in the dorm, hidden behind the bed-hangings, studying the map out of boredom. With the second task fast approaching he can’t sleep for worrying and he has nothing better to do. Stupid fucking tournament. Everyone’s gone to bed for the night so there isn’t much happening on the map but he can at least look for new secret passages, might find something useful. He begins focusing on the dungeons, he’s never really explored them. He’s following the various winding corridors with his eyes when he spots something that shocks him, although he isn’t sure why a moment later. He tries to put it out of his mind, tries to pull his attention back to the corridors, but his eyes keep being drawn back to the sight of the name Severus Snape so close to another person their name can’t be made out. Their, hm. Now that he thinks about it he has no idea if it would be a man or a woman. Huh. He stares at the two names waiting for them to separate, it takes a while and he has a feeling they aren’t just snogging. Snape finally pulls away and he gasps. The fuck? He stares at his own name on the map. That isn’t possible...unless he gets hold of another time-turner, but in that case why would he and Snape..? He can’t even think it. He also can’t imagine not finding out how, and what, is happening. Now. He’s not going to be able to concentrate on anything else until he does so. He pulls his cloak out, grabs his wand and the map, and sneaks out of the tower.

~~~~~~

It takes him longer than he’d like to find the man’s quarters even with the help of the map. It’s cleverly hidden behind a few doors that look like solid bits of wall. But he gets there in the end. Then stands before the door wondering how to get in. He doesn’t dare try the handle for the longest time, but eventually, with no other real option unless he wants to wait until the next night and obsess over this in the meantime, he does. The handle turns under his hand and the door opens, luckily silently. He ceases to breathe as he stares into what looks like a fairly cozy living room. He decides he’s not about to back down now and steps into the room, closing the door behind himself, trusting in his cloak to keep his presence unknown.

He makes his way slowly through the room and toward what is almost certainly the man’s bedroom. He braces himself for what he’s likely going to see, Snape has by this point rejoined the other him in bed, then steps in the room. He chokes. What. The. Fuck?! He stares open mouthed as Snape pounds into someone who looks like him, who might actually _be_ him, except that that Harry looks like he’s pregnant. Can wizards get pregnant? He has no idea what’s possible anymore. He’s watching himself be fucked by Snape, and apparently his other self is loving every second of it, he’s literally begging for more. Harry has no idea what to think about any of this, his cock has other ideas however. He’s harder than he’s ever been before. He watches, biting his lip to stifle any potential gasps or anything, as Snape continues fucking ‘him.’

By the time the man has finished he’s on the edge himself. He watches raptly as Snape intones a spell, which makes that Harry’s stomach swell further. He doesn’t understand. What is Snape doing? The man finally pulls out, then lays down beside his lover, who rubs his massive belly and says.

“I love being filled with your cum.”

Fuck. Harry stares at the other Harry’s stomach in awe. He finds himself feeling jealous. He wants to know what that’s like, wants to feel that pleasure for himself, to be filled that full of cum. He has to squeeze his cock through his trousers to try and fend off his own climax at the very thought of it. Fuck he wants this. All of this. He starts trying to come up with a plan. But before he can get anywhere Snape climbs out of bed and walks toward the bathroom. He stares at the man’s cock as he walks past, he can’t believe he never considered what the man’s cock might look like, but if he had he has a feeling he would not have pictured it that size. He hadn’t even realized they _could_ be that large. Damn. He doesn’t stop staring until the man is out of sight, then he focuses back on the other Harry. He wonders...

He decides he has to try. He walks as silently as possible over to the bed, but something gives him away because the other Harry’s eyes snap to his approximate location. He hesitates, but then moves closer. He leans in close and whispers.

“How did this happen?”

The other Harry huffs a laugh. Then whispers back.

“He created me out of clay and magic. A difficult bit of magic apparently, and one requiring the real Harry, you, to be present. He obliviated you after. I was terrified he was going to torture me, and then disgusted and horrified when I realized what he _was_ going to do to me. But I love it. I love all of it. I wish he’d done this sooner. Although I do sometimes miss spending time with other people. And flying. God I wish I could...”

He cuts off mid-sentence when they hear Snape approaching again. He whispers frantically down at Fake Harry. 

“Can we trade places?”

Fake Harry gives him an incredulous look and rubs his massive stomach as an answer. He curses mentally and risks one last whisper.

“He can’t keep you like that all the time?”

He starts out confident but by the end it’s a question, because at this point it wouldn’t really be that shocking if the answer was yes. Fake Harry gets a thoughtful look and shakes his head sharply. Then turns to Snape as he approaches and says.

“I know I usually demand to stay like this for longer, but tomorrow is Saturday and you could fill me back up again. Could you empty me for the night?”

Harry holds his breath while waiting for the man’s answer.

“I can, but why not wait and I’ll empty you in the morning?”

Harry wishes he could give Fake Harry a signal of some kind. He can always sleep under the cloak on the couch and they can switch in the morning. But Fake Harry doesn’t hesitate.

“I love being like this when I’m awake but at night when I end up having to get out of bed to take a piss, it’s a bit annoying. If it’s that or stay empty then I would rather deal with the annoyance but since you’ll be filling me back up tomorrow...”

The man grumbles a bit but does cast a spell making Fake Harry’s stomach shrink, but only after rubbing his hand possessively over it. The sight of that possessiveness makes Harry’s mouth go dry. He wonders at their relationship, Fake Harry might be fake, although he seems disturbingly real for a person made of clay, but that doesn’t mean that Snape doesn’t treat him like a lover. Harry’s heart hurts a little at the thought he might be missing out on that. He shakes it off.

Fake Harry heads for the bathroom with the excuse that he needs to piss and Harry follows. The moment they’re alone he pulls off the cloak. Fake Harry immediately notices his erection and shakes his head.

“Damn. I forgot. You’ll need a cock-cage, and I can’t just give you mine. Only he can remove it.”

Fake Harry holds out his hand expectantly and he gives him a confused look.

“Your wand. I’ll need it while pretending to be you anyway and I need it right now to give you a cock-cage.”

He hands it over and almost stumbles backward when Fake Harry reaches for his trousers. But it feels a bit weird to flee from himself so he stands still, if nervously. Fake Harry pulls his trousers down quickly, muttering about not having much time. Then grabs his cock and begins wanking him. He bites his lip to keep quiet and climaxes almost instantly. Fake Harry gives him a smug smile while aiming his wand at his cock.

“Enjoy the show?”

He glares half-heartedly as Fake Harry conjures a cock-cage. He quickly strips out of his clothes and Fake Harry dresses in them. They both head back into the bedroom, his counterpart hidden under the cloak. He forces himself not to act nervous as he walks over to the bed and climbs in. Snape seems to already be drifting off to sleep. He’s going to do the same but he feels a nudge. He doesn’t know what Fake Harry is trying to tell him, until he feels the brush of fabric on his cheek and hears the faintest whisper in his ear.

“Cuddle him you idiot. He’ll be expecting it.”

He blinks. Well that may just answer his earlier question, if Snape tolerates that kind of thing he obviously considers Fake Harry more than just a fucktoy. He scoots closer to the man and curls around him. He closes his eyes, drinking in the feeling of being so close to someone else, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing. It’s nice. He drifts off to sleep wondering what the morning will be like.

~~~~~~

He wakes to fingers rubbing his arsehole. Fuck. He can’t believe they’re starting already.

“Always so tight.”

The man sounds so fond that it takes his breath away. Which is pretty stupid since he’s complimenting his body and not him, but it’s still the nicest the man has ever been to him.

Snape presses a finger inside and begins stretching him, he soon adds another, and then another. He stretches him fairly thoroughly before slipping his fingers out. He whines a little at the loss.

“Always so needy as well.”

He gives the man a glare, which earns him a chuckle and the order to.

“Roll over.”

He turns his back to the man, and tenses in anticipation. He feels a hand drag down his body.

“You’re never tense however. What is the matter?”

He gulps. He has no ready excuse. He shrugs. Snape tsks, but lets it go. He begins running his hand up and down his side. Telling him they won’t be doing anything they haven’t done before, which would be soothing if it were true, still the fact the man is trying to be soothing at all has him relaxing unconsciously. Snape releases a pleased hum and he feels the man’s cock at his hole. He almost tenses again, but he reminds himself how much he wants this, pictures himself swelling up with the man’s cum, and stays relaxed. It slips inside, it feels massive, which he reminds himself, it kind of is. It presses deeper, and deeper still. By the time the man’s hips are pressed against him he feels like the cockhead might just be nudging his ribcage. He knows it isn’t. But it feels like it’s filling the whole of him. Snape gives him a moment to adjust, which is good because he needs it, then begins sliding out. He pulls slowly out halfway, then snaps his hips sharply, he gasps at the sensation. The man does so again and again, but then begins speeding his thrusts, slamming into him and making him moan. He can’t believe how good this feels. The man begins pinching his nipples and he keens. Fuck. Fuck. He’s never going to be able to go back to _not_ having this. Snape begins fucking him even faster somehow and he’s pushed over the edge. His caged cock only releasing a tiny amount of cum, but it still feels glorious, better than any climax he’s ever had. Snape begins groaning as he clenches tight around his cock.

“So fucking tight. Perfect. You are perfect.”

He knows it doesn’t really mean anything, but it feels like it does. Fuck, he doesn’t want to ever leave this bed.

Snape begins slamming into him again once he’s stopped clenching, and it only takes a few more thrusts before the man intones that amazing spell, and then stills. He feels the man’s cum being pumped into him and he moans. He places a hand on his stomach, shocked and aroused when he realizes he can feel the vibrations through it. And he can feel it expanding as well. He stares down at it as is grows just slightly round. Huh. He wonders how many loads Fake Harry must have had in him. Considering how much he was just filled with he’d say it was at least six. He doubts the man will fuck him that many times today. He’s a little disappointed. He feels Snape suck a mark onto his neck and moans quietly in response.

“Always so disappointed it isn’t more. I am working on increasing the potency. I would likely have done so already if someone wasn’t such a needy little thing.”

He smiles in spite of himself, the man sounds so fond, but then he becomes sad again. He wishes he could stay here forever. But with the tournament...he can’t see Fake Harry wanting to trade places. He sighs.

Snape pulls his face up. Grumbling.

“You really are acting quite odd today. What is the matter...fuck.”

The man goes paler even than normal as he whispers the expletive. He blinks and tries to tear his gaze away from Snape’s eyes but he’s caught by the expression of horror.

“Potter.”

Oh fuck. He knows.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a long tense moment where they simply stare at one another. He considers fleeing but knows it wouldn’t do any good, and he still wants this. He wants to stay and be fucked again and again until he’s so full he looks pregnant. Which makes him wonder...is there a way for him to become pregnant? Snape groans and his attention is dragged back to the present. He bites his lip, waiting for Snape to begin raging at him. But the man doesn’t. Instead he begins rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

“You truly want this?”

He nods slowly. Snape grumbles under his breath.

“Lily is going to kill me.”

Wait what? He’s just opening his mouth to ask when Snape drives the question out of his mind by dragging his still hard cock out of him then snapping his hips and driving it back in in a punishing thrust. He moans, then gives the man a confused look.

“You wanted to be filled so I drank a potion that will facilitate that. On top of which you are gloriously tight.”

He starts to open his mouth to respond to that but Snape leans down and kisses him and his mind goes blank. He kisses back as best he can, but Snape quickly pulls away, so that he can begin fucking him again. The man begins rolling his hips, fucking him slowly and sensually. He moans and begs the man to go faster, but Snape just chuckles lowly and continues his maddening pace. He decides he isn’t going to just lie here and take that kind of behavior so he begins clenching around the man, pulling groans from him. Snape growls, grips his hips tightly, and begins fucking him more forcefully. He quickly finds himself panting from the pleasure, thanking the man again and again. Fuck. He can’t believe he’s missed out on this for, he’s not sure how long. Snape begins fucking him even harder while telling him how perfect he is and it quickly pushes him over the edge. He groans as he climaxes again, it’s even more intense somehow than the first, and clenches tight around Snape, pulling a groan from him as well. The man has to slow for a moment but then begins fucking him again once he loosens back up. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak as well and then he’s being filled with the man’s cum once again. The man casting whatever spell that is again.

They lay there panting for a long moment, trying to recover from the amazing orgasms that they just had, and then he asks.

“What is that spell for if you use a potion to increase your load?”

The man laughs and rubs a hand over his now larger stomach.

“It allows you to stretch without feeling pain or developing stretch marks. A most useful spell indeed.”

Oh. Yeah. He can’t exactly argue with that.

“Any chance we can take a break and eat breakfast?”

Snape laughs again and pulls out, but conjures something and slips it inside him after. He gives the man a confused look. Snape rubs his belly again, giving him that same possessive look, which takes his breath away, and explains.

“It’s a buttplug. It will keep all of this from leaking out. It’s rather small at the moment but later when you are larger and the pressure is greater it will become quite large.”

The man sounds so happy about it that he can’t help but like the idea too. Although he also can’t help but tease the man.

“Considering how much you seem to like how tight I am I wouldn’t have thought you would like that idea.”

“Mm, I do prefer you tight but I enjoy the sight of you so large you look pregnant more. When I’m done filling you and you aren’t as tight temporarily I shall simply do what I have always done with the golem, and use your mouth.”

Fuck. He loves that idea. He can’t wait to suck the man’s cock. He stares hungrily at it and Snape laughs.

“I knew you would like that idea, but first we’ll need to fill you up more. I want you to look as if you are carrying my child when you’re kneeling between my legs. Now, breakfast.”

He follows the man into the living room, wrapping a blanket hastily around himself when Snape calls for an elf. He gives the man an exasperated look.

“Ah, he got used to being bare the majority of the time. I apologize.”

He doesn’t know how to respond to the fact Fake, or well, Golem Harry is more accurate he supposes, wanders around naked showing off his body. It feels a bit invasive, but also, kind of hot. He also doesn’t know how to respond to Snape _apologizing_ either. But he has to respond somehow so he pulls the blanket off and sets it back on the couch. Snape smiles.

They sit in the living room and eat a quick breakfast. After, Snape gives him a look and he climbs onto the man’s lap. Snape pulls him into a kiss which starts off sweet but soon turns indecent. For a long time that’s all they do. But eventually the man begins rubbing a finger around the plug in his arse. He tries to ignore it but finally he can’t take the teasing touches anymore. He pulls back and pleads.

“Fuck me, please.”

The man gives him a heated look as he slips the plug free. Snape guides him onto his cock and he sinks down onto it gratefully. He begins fucking himself at once, groaning at the glorious feeling of being full again.

“I don’t ever want to leave. I want this. From now on.”

He’s panting so hard from the pleasure he can barely get the words out and they’ve only just begun this round. Snape gives him an even more intense look. Pulling him into yet another kiss almost painful in it’s intensity.

“Then you shall have it, Harry.”

He clenches around the man at that and Snape groans. The man grabs his hips and begins thrusting up into him and he gasps at the feeling. They fuck for a while before he feels himself getting close again he bites his lip and tries to stave off his climax but it’s no good, he falls over the edge, clenching tightly around the man’s large cock. Snape gasps out the spell and climaxes as well, filling him yet again. He stares down at his stomach as it expands even farther. Smiling widely and rubbing it. He’s starting to look pregnant rather than just chubby. But he still wants.

“More.”

Snape groans dramatically.

“I could swear you’re the more insatiable of the two. You will have to give me time to recover, brat.”

He supposes that is true. Unfortunately.

Snape slides his cock out and replaces the plug, for now. Then gives him a considering look.

“What is your plan for the second task?”

He gulps guiltily. He doesn’t want to admit that he still doesn’t know what it is. Snape groans even more dramatically.

“You have no plan, because you still haven’t learned the clue. Why do I always have to..? You’re going to get yourself killed and while I can help you with the task I’m not sure I can without everyone knowing I have helped you.”

He frowns and rubs his hand across his belly again, rather sadly this time. Snape pulls his face up and asks.

“What is the matter? I did not mean to imply I would not help you, quite the opposite, I am merely uncertain as to how to hide my involvement.”

“It’s not that. I just, I keep thinking about, whether I _could_ get pregnant but with the tournament it doesn’t actually matter. Not yet anyway.”

He doesn’t bother asking the man. He doesn’t want to know if it turns out to be possible but he can’t do it yet. Snape goes still and thoughtful.

“Perhaps that is how I shall help you...instead of hiding my involvement we flaunt it.”

He doesn’t understand but the man looks viciously amused so he can’t help but feel hopeful. The man strokes his bulging belly while explaining.

“You aren’t the only one wanting to turn _this_ into a reality. Golem Harry has been quite vocal about it these past few months. I have been working on a potion that would allow it. I think I have it perfected although it could use more testing to ensure it, unfortunately we do not have time. It would allow you to carry a child...or children, to term. I imagine the rules must state that those who are pregnant cannot compete.”

Oh. That would be perfect. He tells the man as much. But he can’t help but wonder about that significant pause before the man mentioned his having more than one child.

“We need to make sure first though. If I’m still forced to compete while pregnant...”

“Indeed. I will contact Lucius, he will be able to acquire the information for us.”

He shakes his head at the fact the man is friends with Lucius Malfoy. No wonder he favors Draco. He climbs off his lap and watches as he scrawls a quick note to his friend. He’s rubbing his belly as he watches and he wonders.

“Is this only for today?”

The man hums inquiringly without turning away from the note he’s writing. He elaborates.

“Well you said I could stay here all the time, but then you were asking about my plans for the second task so...”

The man turns to look at him at that. He shakes his head slowly.

“I meant what I said but you are required to compete in the tournament or else lose your magic, I do not know if the golem can compete in your place...”

“I wouldn’t want that anyway!”

The man sighs. Grumbling something about Gryffindors.

“I know. Which is why I enquired as to your plans, however assuming we receive the confirmation I am hoping for it is a moot point. We shall merely have to ensure you are disqualified by reason of your pregnancy, the golem can take your place outside these rooms...”

“No. I don’t want that either. Not exactly anyway. I _want_ to stay here all the time, but so does he, so we can take turns. Wait if I’m going to be getting pregnant to get out of the tournament how would he be able to take my place?”

“That should be obvious.”

He stares at the man incredulously.

“You want to have two children at once?”

The man looks slightly guilty and he narrows his eyes at him. Snape hesitates, which is shocking enough, but then he admits.

“Four actually.”

He blinks and then laughs helplessly.

“Of course you do. Twins wouldn’t be that much worse than having a single baby I suppose. Going to be hell once they’re born though. The golem is that lifelike that he can have babies?”

“Mm, he is indistinguishable from yourself in any way. Or he was at the time of his creation. You each have several month’s worth of distinct memories.”

“So I’ve been missing out on this since the beginning of the school year. Well you owe me some more orgasms then.”

Snape shakes his head exasperatedly, but does drag him off to the bedroom again.

He ends up on his hands and knees on the bed. Snape pounding into him from behind and pinching his nipples. Breathing in his ear.

“I can’t wait till these are full of milk. I may just give you a potion to induce milk production early. Would you like that?”

“Fuck. Yes, please.”

He can’t believe how much he loves that idea. Snape drinking from him and no doubt Golem Harry will be lactating as well. Fuck, he loves that idea so much. He clenches tight around Snape’s cock in response, pulling a groan out of the man. Snape grips his hips more tightly and begins pounding into him harder and faster. He keens as the man batters his oversensitized prostate. It doesn’t take long for him to climax yet again, it’s almost painful in it’s intensity. Snape climaxes just after him and fills him with another huge load. He stares down at his stomach as it expands, by the time Snape pulls out he’s fairly massive. He can’t help but wonder.

“How many more before I’m as large as he was last night?”

“Two.”

Fuck. He has a feeling he might just regret this. Snape runs a hand down his back soothingly.

“We won’t be fucking again for a few hours. In the meantime I had planned to get him caught up on defense, but since you have been attending classes...perhaps I could try and force some potions knowledge into you.”

He nods easily enough. While he hates potions he can’t deny he needs the extra help. He just hopes the man isn’t a jerk to him when he makes mistakes.

~~~~~~

Three hours later he’s managed to successfully brew a potion, and Snape only insulted him once, which he had almost caused an explosion at the time. He’s starting to get the impression the man is nastiest when he’s concerned.

He sits on the couch and rubs his naked belly, while Snape orders them lunch from a house elf. He tries not to feel embarrassed about the fact he’s completely naked, and finds himself glad his cock is locked inside a cage right now, he’d really be embarrassed if he got hard in front of the girl.

After lunch Snape drags him off to bed again. Summoning a potion and handing it to him. Snape explains before he can ask.

“We talked about your producing milk...if it turns out you cannot be disqualified by way of pregnancy I will simply give you the antidote later.”

His eyes widen when he realizes this is what the man was brewing while monitoring his own brewing at the same time earlier. He knocks it back eagerly, then grimaces and rubs his chest. Snape nudges his hands out of way and does it for him, he groans at how good it feels. Snape smirks and then leans forward and sucks harshly on a nipple. They both groan, him at the feeling, and Snape at the taste.

“Delicious.”

Snape continues draining him as he slides the plug out, then pulls back so he can slam into him. He clutches the man’s arms and tries to rise to meet his thrusts, but he isn’t used to his stomach being in the way like this. Snape smirks and bends him in half, having him hold his legs up, then begins pounding into him again. Since he can’t help with the fucking he focuses on clenching around the man, pulling moans from Snape each time. This fuck lasts longer than any of the others, Snape staring into his eyes the entire time, he’s finally starting to feel confident the man actually cares about more than the sex. Snape huffs, annoyed, and pulls him into a kiss.

“Of course I care about you. I wouldn’t want children with you otherwise.”

He blinks at the realization that the man has been reading his mind. That’s how he knew he wasn’t the golem. He feels like an idiot. Snape huffs a laugh and he smacks the man lightly on the arm, which Snape ignores, so he clenches tighter than ever instead. Snape groans and somehow pounds into him even harder in response and he ends up climaxing with a groan. Snape continues pounding into him even after he’s begun whimpering because it’s too much. It doesn’t take long before Snape climaxes as well and begins filling him again. He watches eagerly as his stomach swells further.

After he’s pulled out and replaced the plug Snape lays beside him and begins drinking from him again. He moans, half in encouragement, half in protest. It feels so good and it’s so fucking sexy, but damn it they can’t fuck again right away and the man is making him want to. Snape laughs, and sucks harder for a moment before leaning up and kissing him, filling his mouth with milk. Fuck. He groans decadently in response and Snape laughs again, then goes back to sucking him dry.


End file.
